Breathe
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta breathe. Naitlyn fic x
1. Chapter 1

**A new Naitlyn story! I know, I'm making loads of Naitlyn stories and not completing them but I will eventually complete them whether I like it or not! I'm sure this story will be updated regularly because I'm flowing with ideas. It might even be completed within a couple of months or so. Bear with me and it will be worthwhile!**

**This is mainly in Nate's POV but it switches to Caitlyn's as well.**

**On to the story! :)**

* * *

Fucking stupid.

That's the words describing me right now as I stare at the TV, gripping my hair. Let me rewind this back a little. It started yesterday when I had finished filming a music video for a song I made for my beautiful, wonderful, hopefully forgiving girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Thanks, Melissa." I said, giving the model a hug. We had just finished filming the music video for 'Jealous' which was going to be released next week. I had a pick of the females which were going to be in the video and I chose Melissa Olivera because she had experience with this sort of thing._

_"No problem, Nate." she smiled, batting her eyelashes. I just nodded and focused on my phone, hoping for Caitlyn to call back again after she called during filming._

_"Hey, bro. We're going back to the hotel now so I can call Mitch." Shane said, patting my back. I smile and waved him off as I went into my dressing room. Shane and Jason had been supportive of my solo career and in fact, it brought us even stronger because we all wanted to do different things. Shane wanted to do a solo tour and Jason wanted to help out in Mitchie's dad's hardware store, making a new franchise of birdhouses. Surprisingly, they were a hit._

_The door opened and Melissa came in, leaning against the wall. "Hey, I don't leave for my flight until 9 this night. Do you want to hang out?" she asked._

_"Why not?" I smiled, grabbing my satchel. "It's the least I can do since you helped me out." I opened the door for her and we left the building. I stopped, realising something. "My brothers dropped me off. Can we take your car?"_

_Melissa smiled and unlocked her rental car. "Sure thing. Want to go to a bar? I heard that they do this epic drink." she asked as we got in._

_"Sure." I mumbled, deciding to text Caitlyn instead. She did say she too was busy filming a music video for her new single, 'Dragon', so she had to call before she started. Our schedules had been messed up because of me. We stayed up all night, talking on the phone, probably racking up a huge phone bill but who cares?_

_"We're here." Melissa announced. Had I really been zoned out for that long? She must have read my mind because she giggled. "It was five minutes away, silly." she said, getting out._

_I followed her lead and smiled at the paparazzi who went frantic at my appearance. _

_15 shots and probably 4-5? Drinks later, I asked Melissa if she wanted to go to a hotel room before she left._

_"Okay." she giggled, grabbing my arm and leading us out into the flashing lights. She stopped and kissed me before rushing us back to her rental._

_Everything was a blur after that. All I know was that I woke up naked next to Melissa at 4 AM in the morning (she missed her flight) and I felt sick. I had Jason pick me up because I knew Shane would flip at me._

_"Thanks." I mumbled to my older brother._

_"Whatever." he said. "You know Shane's at the hotel, pissed at you?"_

_"Sorry." I rolled my eyes._

_"It's not us you should apologise to. It's your girlfriend who is back at home, going to wake up to this." Jason said, stopping outside our hotel._

_"Let me call her first." I whispered, getting out of the car._

_-_FLASHBACK OVER-

I tried calling her. I've probably left 200 voicemails on her phone. She didn't answer of course. I called Mitchie at 6 AM when I realised that Caitlyn wasn't going to reply. Mitchie told me that she was passed out in bed because she had to model for some magazine then go to a couple of interviews. I was relieved but I knew Hot Tunes repeated the same news all day so I couldn't escape that fact.

When she did wake up, it was pass 10 AM and boy did she flip. Mitchie called me to tell me that Caitlyn was saying every swear word in the book and it all related back to me.

Again, I pulled my hair and gripped it as the host grinned at the screen, telling the world of my mistake.

"Don't blame her." Shane said, referring to Caitlyn ignoring my calls. "You need to fix this. Now. Forget the tour and go back to L.A. Preferably before she starts burning your house."

I groaned when I realised that we lived together. Caitlyn and I. She was probably making voodoo dolls as her mascara ran down her beautiful grief stricken face. She was probably tearing apart our photos and my clothes and shoes, burning them to ashes.

"Fuck." I said, rushing to my room to get dressed.

...

"She doesn't want to see you." Mitchie said, blocking my way to my own home.

"It's my house. Why don't you tell her that." I said, pushing past her. "Caitlyn?!" I yelled, running up the stairs.

"Fuck off, Nathaniel!" she screamed at me, locking the door to our bedroom.

"Please?" I begged.

I heard a huff behind me and glared at Mitchie. "You know I had to postpone the rest of my tour because of this?"

"Yeah, sorry. I had to as well." I said, not feeling that apologetic to her.

"You're all the same." she muttered, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"First Shane cheats on me and now you do the same to my best friend. You know, we should stay clear away from you Grays." she replied, stepping closer to me. "All you do is hurt, hurt and hurt and you never even feel the pain."

She was so wrong. I was feeling the pain right now. I don't know about Shane because when Mitchie dumped him, he went straight back to dating a billion girls every week.

We jumped when we heard something hit the door. "Oh! Sorry, did I just throw your trophy you got from the KCAs?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"You didn't!" I gasped, trying to get the door open.

"Whoops, was that your Grammy? Oh! Your Oscar as well?"

Mitchie started laughing as she skipped down the stairs.

"Caity, come on? We can talk about this." I begged her.

"Talk about what? What's there to talk about? Oh, you mean you cheating on me with some hot model? Ah, that. Yeah, I don't really want to talk about that." I could just picture her shrugging carelessly. "Oh, by the way, I'm moving out."

"You don't have to..." I whispered. The door opened and I nearly fell through when I stopped myself in time.

I took a glimpse at Caitlyn and saw that I was partly right. She did have mascara streaked down her cheeks and in her hands, she gripped scissors and one of my favourite tops.

"Yes I do." she stated, point the scissors at me, causing me to lean back. "I really want to stab you right now but I rather not let my fans find out I went to prison for killing my ex boyfriend."

She dropped the scissors and threw the top at me before going back inside to grab her suitcases. I tried to stop her but she kneed me where the sun didn't shine.

"Fuck." I groaned, collapsing to the ground.

"Mitch? Help me." she said, lugging her suitcases behind her. Mitchie came upstairs to help her and laughed when she saw my pain expression. "Oh, don't worry about him. I dealt with that." Caitlyn said, grabbing her sunglasses.

"Caitlyn, please." I begged her.

"Goodbye, Nathaniel." she sighed, shutting the door behind her and Mitchie as I laid on the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! The second chapter is right after this x**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are the first two chapters to get a feel of the story. It's probably a short story really... Thanks for reading! x**

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV_

The next day, I decided to go jogging to take my minds off of things for a while. I was so sick of Nate. He had never done this before but who wouldn't want to pass up the chance to go on a date with some hotshot model who's prettier than your own girlfriend.

Fuck him. Fuck his brother, Shane. Fuck everything!

I bit my lip as I listened to 'Gold' by Imagine Dragons. I was jogging in the park because it was a semi-nice day. The sun was out. Children were playing chase or playing with their dogs... Shit, I should have grabbed Jojo while I had the chance. Nate's probably forgotten about my poor baby.

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold_

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold_

_Ooh, gold, woah!_

_Ooh, gold, woah!_

_Ooh, gold, woah!_

_Ooh, gold, woah!_

I slowed down a bit until I stopped and placed my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. The intense ringing in my ears and the pain in my head caused me to lower my phone volume a bit.

I walked over to a tree and used my hand to lean against it as I closed my eyes and breathed in and out.

"Breathe, Caitlyn." I mumbled to myself. "Just breathe..."

I tried not to think about Nate and _her _kissing, their hands all over each other as my breath hitched in my throat. _Not here, not now. _

"Come on, Caitlyn." I whispered, trying not to cause myself to have a panic attack or something. "Br-breathe!" I was so desperate to call Mitchie but she was in a meeting, trying to explain that she had 'family issues' to attend to, causing her to pause her tour. _Sorry, Mitch._

Why did he do this to me? I thought that we were fine. I thought that he was okay with not having sex all the time because whilst I enjoyed it, I was hurting down there and it was awkward to say the least. Nate had told me that he didn't mind going against his beliefs because he was going to marry me anyway.

Oh fuck. I felt like collapsing. "You stupid, bitch." I mumbled to myself. "This is probably why he cheated on you..." I said, rubbing my head.

I turned the volume up higher again.

_Statues and empires are all at your hands,_

_Water to wine and the finest of sands._

_When all that you have's turnin stale and its cold,_

_Oh you'll no longer fear when your heart's turned to gold._

_Who can you trust _

_(Who can you trust)_

Thank God for replays. I loved Imagine Dragons. Their songs always called out to me. Strange but I think that I would benefit more from dating one of the members.

At least he wouldn't cheat on me.

I put my phone back in my pocket and placed my other hand against wall and stretched.

_I'm dying to feel again,_

_Oh anything at all,_

_But oh I feel nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin'_

"Feel nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin'..." I whispered, closing my eyes and breathing in and out. I felt my wavy hair blow around my face and realised my hood had been blown down. Oh, well. If the paps find me, I can tell them that what I think about Nate Gray and his whole cheating spree is total bullshit and he could go fuck himself.

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold._

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold_

_(Ooh, gold, woah_

_Ooh, gold, woah_

_Ooh, gold, woah_

_Ooh, gold, woah)_

I actually felt the headache increase so I turned down the volume again and jump when I felt arms enclose around my waist, supportingly.

...

_Nate's POV_

"I'm taking you home." I said, putting her hood on and leading her out the park.

"You're lucky I have an headache otherwise I would totally murder you for scaring the shit out of me." she said, pushing away from me.

"Are they getting worse?" I ask, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Were you stalking me?" she asked back, folding her arms.

I really wasn't. Jason sent me out because I was close to punching Shane. I mentioned the whole Mitchie thing to him and he took it bad, lashing out at me. So, Jason said that I should have a run, clear my head and that was what I was doing until I saw Caity in the park. I watched as she swayed and leaned against a tree for support. I contemplated on whether to help her or not but when she was about to faint, I had to do something.

"No. I got into a fight with Shane and Jason sent me on a run." I replied.

"No, they're not getting worse." she said instead. Way to answer my question ten minutes after I ask it!

"I'm sorry, Caity. Can we actually talk about this?" I begged.

"Talk about what? The fact that you cheated on me on somebody who is way above my league. I know I'm not as pretty or as gorgeous as the next one but I am human and I do have feelings."

"I know, I never ever intended to cheat on you. I was even calling you and texting you hoping that you would reply. Mitchie told me you were unavailable for the whole day and I felt lonely."

"So you went and got it on with another girl?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"It never was meant to happen. I just wanted to have one drink with her to thank her for her help. I never intended for it to expand to the level that we slept together or anything. If it's any consolation, I was thinking about you the whole time." I tried.

"Are you fucking-" she stopped herself to take a couple of breaths. "Go away."

I smiled when I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up, walking home.

"Let me go." she sighed, weakly.

...

I placed her on our bed and laid down beside her, stroking her hair out of her face. "I know you're lying.

"I can handle them." she whispered, placing her hand on mine. "This doesn't mean anything. I'm just too tired to argue now keep rubbing my head."

I chuckled and massaged her forehead before placing a kiss on it.

"Caity..." I said softly.

She didn't reply as her eyes were closed and her hand had slacked.

"Caitlyn?" I asked more firmly. She still wasn't responding. How could she have fell asleep heavily within a minute.

I pressed two fingers to her neck and jolted upright when I felt no pulse.

"Caitlyn!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the response! Any reviews though ;) Quick clear up: In the first chapter when Shane had to call 'Mitch', I meant their agent Mitchell. Obviously, you also found out that Shane had cheated on Mitchie so he doesn't have a reason to call her. Thanks for reading! x**

* * *

The ambulance had come quite quickly and I rushed downstairs to let them in.

"She's not breathing! I don't know what happened. One minute she was talking the next I thought she fell asleep-" I rushed upstairs as the paramedics made their way into our room.

"Does she have any medical conditions?" One asked.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that she has been taking medication to treat her headaches." I said, realising that I actually didn't know much about my own girlfriend and we had been together for eight years.

"And you are, to her?"

"Her fiancé." I lied, easily.

"That's not what the gossip shows say." The other paramedic mumbled.

"We kept it secret." I smiled tightly. I watched as they strapped her onto a gurney and carried her down the stairs. "I'll meet you there. I have to call her family."

"Of course." The second paramedic nodded as they pushed Caitlyn into the back of the ambulance. "We'll be waiting."

I ran to my phone and dialled Caitlyn's mom. After I explained what had happened she said that she was on the first boat home with Caitlyn's step-father.

I then dialled Mitchie because she was Caitlyn's best friend and they were practically sisters. Maybe she knew what was up with Caitlyn.

...

I was about to ask Mitchie what was up with Caitlyn when Shane rushed up to me. "Mitchell says we need to resume the tour as soon as possible, no complains." he turned around to face his ex. "Michelle."

"Shane." Mitchie replied, rolling her eyes and walking away.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. "Doesn't he know that my girlfriend is in critical condition in the hospital?"

"According to everybody, she's your _ex-girlfriend_. So that's out of the question." Shane replied, crossing his arms. "Look, if we don't finish this tour, we'll lose our fans respect. We've already lost fans due to our mistakes."

"Sometimes I wish that I was a normal 26 year old." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Shane scoffed a little. "I used to wish that. Being normal meant that I could keep a steady relationship, not have to worry about the media exposing my lies and secrets..."

"But we chose this." I said.

"No, we were thrown into this. Our parents are some big-shot celebrities. Dude, we were famous before we were even born. I'm just relieved Amelia and Felix don't have to go through what we do."

"Mr Gray?" I turned around and faced Caitlyn's doctor.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Well, she has a erupted cyst in her brain. We could operate to remove it but there's a 50/50 chance of her getting brain damage." she said.

I heard Shane take a sharp intake of breath in. My mind was buzzing as I heard how serious this actually was. Mitchie ran up to us, breathing heavily.

"Well?" she asked.

"She could have brain damage." I said numbly.

"Oh..." Mitchie's eyes watered as she walked away, gripping her phone tightly in her hand.

"C-can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me." Dr Wallace smiled gently, leading me to Caitlyn's room.

I walked in and saw her. She was so pale. A tube was fitted into her mouth and nose and her eyes were closed.

I sat beside her and gripped her hand tightly. "Hey. I'm here, right beside you. I'll be there when you wake up as well. Everything's going to be alright. I promise. And when you do wake up, I'll spend every living second of our lives, making it up to you. I'm so sorry for cheating on you. I'm so sorry for ignoring your symptoms. You don't deserve this. You don't..." I started to cry as I kissed her head.

"She's as good as dead." I heard behind me. I turned around to face our agent, Mitchell. "You need to continue this tour, you guys cannot afford another mess up."

"Are you kidding me, right now?" I whispered, trying to contain my anger. "My girlfriend's in hospital! Fighting for her life and you want me to go on tour and forget this is actually happening.

Mitchell stood his ground as he fixed his tie. "Nathaniel... You are treading on thin ice right now. You of all people, had to go and ruin your publicity! And you are the one who cares for the PR shit! Now you're here, trying to play happy families with the girl who wants nothing to do with you. She's over you. Didn't you hear her interview this morning? 'Nate Gray should rot in hell' she was saying. Or haven't you forgotten that?"

What do I choose? My career or my relationship? Both of them were ending already but which one was I willing to save?

I love music, it's been my life ever since I was three and played my first tune on the piano. I love Caitlyn, ever since I first laid eyes on her when I was five. She was all I could think about when puberty kicked in and my family used to tease me that I'd propose to her before we were twenty. I always chickened out.

I turned to face Caitlyn and kissed her head. "I love you. So much, baby. I'm so sorry. I'll come back for you, I swear."

I stood up and Mitchell patted me on the back. "Good choice." I was so close to punching him.

"Give me a day. Just... I need to get my head straight."

"Of course. We leave tomorrow." Mitchell smiled, walking up to Shane who looked at me sadly.

...

"Come on, Jojo. Momma's not going to be home for a while so we gotta get you to my sister's." Jojo looked up at me and whined. "Don't do that... You know we love you. Amelia's really nice. Her and Felix are going to take good care of you." I said of my 23 year old sister and 16 year old brother.

Jojo jumped off my lap and clawed at the sofa, making me chuckle.

"You'd do anything not to go to them, huh?" I said, going over to pick him up. "They're super nice and they'll feed you loads and treat you like a king. They can't hurt Daddy's little boy otherwise they'll deal with him. Okay?"

Jojo whined and barked before rushing to the front door.

"Jojo!" I yelled, following him. The dog has super senses, I swear.

I opened the door and was met with bright blue and green hair. "What the fuck?!" The girl yelped as Jojo leaped at her.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?!" I asked her.

"Nice to see you too, cuz. I'm beginning to think that you forgot that I was coming to stay." she said, wheeling her suitcase in.

"Shit!" I mumbled. "Look, Rubes... It's a bad time."

"I know, you cheated on the greatest thing in your life but you have to take care of me." she said, carrying my dog.

"That and I'm going on tour tomorrow. I'll call Ames and ask if you can stay with her. Jojo's going there later on today."

"You know... I'm really going to miss waking up in the morning to see you and Caitlyn literally dry-humping on the dining table when I stay over." she joked. "Yeah, I'm alright with staying with Amy."

"Ruby... Is everything alright back at home? I realise you're staying over more often."

"You know dad's getting married to Dee?" I nodded. "Mom's getting married to her long-time boyfriend and I hate his guts. He's not as fun as Dee. That and the fact that I am travelling back and forth from England to America."

"Sorry to hear that." I sighed. "Look, I really got to sort a couple of things out so is it okay if I drop you guys off now?"

"Fine. See, Jojo? Daddy's so mean!" she whined, leaving with my dog. I groaned when I pulled her suitcase behind me.

...

"Kitchen. Now."

I went inside the kitchen with my sister as she petted Jojo and left him to run around the house.

"How's Caitlyn?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"She's been given the odds of 50/50 chance brain damage." I mumbled.

"And...?"

"I can't wait around for those odds. I'm going to finish this tour and see what Caitlyn wants. If she survives, that is." I replied.

"You bastard..." Amelia muttered, rolling her eyes. "Tour?! When your girlfriend is dying in hospital?"

"Have you forgotten the fact that I cheated on her and she wants nothing to do with me?" I hissed back.

"Did you promise her anything? So, help me God, if you did."

"I promised her that I'll be there when she wakes up... But I doubt she will."

"I... You should go." Amelia gulped.

"I'll see you soon, sis." I said. I walked out to the living room and gave my brother and cousin a hug.

"You get me that limited edition skateboard for my birthday." Felix said, pointing at me.

"Of course." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Dude!"

"I'll take good care of Jojo." Ruby said, stroking his fur.

"Thanks. See you guys." I smiled, leaving.

A text from Mitchie saying that Caitlyn was awake sent me halting in my tracks.

Was this really the right way to go?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another update! x**

* * *

"Mitchie?"

"No. It's me, Nate." I whispered, stroking Caitlyn's hair.

"You weren't here when I woke up. You promised." she mumbled.

"Yeah, I had to sort out Jojo. And Ruby came to stay. Remember you were meant to look after her?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled lightly. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool. Ruby likes Amelia more now." I chuckled lightly. "Hey, I gave you a promise that I intend to keep. Only, if you're willing to forgive me, that is."

"I'm still pretty upset that you cheated on me but I'm not mad." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Can you give me another chance, then?"

"Since you haven't done this before... yeah, I guess." she smiled lightly.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll make it up to you." I kissed her head then her lips. They were so much better than Melissa's. "I... I have to go back on tour. Mitchell's given us a last warning."

"I understand. But can you stay with me before my surgery?" She looked so fragile that I couldn't resist.

"Of course, babe."

"I know my chances. Nate, if I don't make it-"

"You will." I said, firmly. I kissed her head as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"But if I don't... If I end up with brain damage... I want you to know that I would have said yes." she whispered, stroking my cheek.

"You-you knew?" I gulped. All my chances at proposing... she always knew.

"I would be proud to be your wife." she smiled. "Eight years, Nate... That's a long time and at any of those times, I would have said yes the second you proposed."

I fingered the St. Christopher around my neck and grinned when an idea came into my head. "Let's get married. Right here. Right now."

"Where's the ring?" she asked, tilting her head.

I took of my necklace and placed it in her hands. "Right there."

...

It was two hours before her surgery at 11 PM and I sat next to her, grinning as the reverend announced us as husband and wife. We actually managed to get rings since my parents just gave us theirs. Mom had like three on one hand so she could easily replace it.

When we were finally alone, we were disturbed by Mitchie and Shane. "Can't believe you actually did it this time, bro." Shane said, patting my back.

"Well, YOLO." I chuckled.

"YOLO, indeed." Mitchie smiled. "So, tour, huh?"

"Yep. I should actually get ready." I said, sighing.

"Wait." Caitlyn begged. I nodded.

"I will, don't worry." I kissed her lips.

"Look, Nate... What I said yesterday-"

"Already water under the bridge Mitchie." I smiled.

"Okay... Shane, let's give them some privacy, huh?" Mitchie grinned, leading the way out.

"Now you're talking to me." Shane grinned as well, following her. "If you are-"

The door shut as Caitlyn and I chuckled.

"Well, Mrs Gray... I think another kiss is in order, don't you think."

"Hmm..." Caitlyn smirked, planting a kiss upon my lips. "Nate, I don't want this to be goodbye..." she cried.

"Me neither. Let's just say, see you soon." I whispered, leaning my head against hers.

"See you soon." she whispered back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any reviews out there? :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is being written quite quick! I want to finish it before I go to school so here's the next chapter x**

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV_

When the guys were just about to leave I called Shane and Jason in.

"If I don't make it... Just give him this." I said to them, handing Jason a handwritten letter as I played with Nate's St. Christopher which hung around my neck.

I remembered every single word I wrote whilst Nate went to the toilet. It went like this:

_Dear Nathaniel,_

_I will really miss you once you're gone. I just really want you to know that I love you._

_I'm sorry, I know I said that we shouldn't say goodbye but... I love you, so if I don't make_

_it, then this is goodbye. I want you to remember me when you listen to my voice on the radio,_

_when you drive your convertible and the wind rushes through your body, when you reach across_

_my side of the bed... If I have brain damage, I want us to start again, even if I don't remember _

_knowing you for twenty-one years. But if I die, promise me that you will move on but remember me._

_Love always, your wife, Caitlyn._

_PS: Tell Jojo not to worry when Momma doesn't come home. And if I'm dead, don't think you can_

_steal my strawberries, Pea Brain._

"You'll make sure he's okay, alright?" I pleaded.

"Yeah. Stay alive for us though." Shane said, wiping his eyes. I don't think that I've ever seen him cry. Heck, I don't think I have ever even seen Jason cry!

"Gosh guys, don't get me started." I joked, fanning my eyes. They chuckled and gave me a hug and a kiss to my head.

"We'll be seeing you." Jason smiled as he opened the door. "Don't die on us."

...

_Mitchell's POV_

I knew that Nate wouldn't be focusing at all on anything so I decided to talk to Michelle. Hopefully, she wouldn't hang up on me. Let's just say that when her and Shane broke up..., I was kind of a jerk to her. Actually, I've always been a jerk to her.

So, when the boys entered their limo, I pulled Michelle over to the side to talk.

"Give me your number so that I can pass on the message to Nate." I said.

"Why can't I just directly call him or the guys?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It would distract him and the boys from performing or doing whatever they are doing. They have to focus on finishing this tour. There's only a week left."

"Okay, fine." Michelle said, pursing her lips, unimpressed. "If that's everything, I better be getting back to my best friend."

"Yes, of course! I will be awaiting your call." I said. She simply nodded once and left.

I turned around and entered the limo.

"What took you so long? You're the one about being prompt and early." Nate mumbled.

"Never you mind that, Nathaniel." I said, turning away from him. "Let's go, driver." I ordered.

...

_Mitchie's POV_

I laid down on the sofa in the waiting room. Caitlyn's mother and step-father had made it an hour ago and they went to the cafeteria since they had not eaten for hours.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I thought about what could become of my best friend. My _sister_.

Would she even remember me if she was left with brain damage? Would she remember getting married to Nate, hours prior?

I looked at my watch. Another hour and a half to go.

"Michelle?" I heard. I sat up and sniffled, wiping my cheeks.

"Sorry, Mrs Delancy." I muttered, watching Caitlyn's mother sit opposite me.

"No, it's okay. And call me Melanie." she whispered, wiping a stray tear from my cheek. I just nodded. "How are you holding up?"

I scoffed a little and wiped my cheeks. "How are _you _holding up?" I retorted gently.

I heard her take a sharp intake of breath before watching tears roll down her cheeks.

"She's my only baby. If God takes her now... Who will I have left to call mine?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. We both held each other.

It felt like forever when the doctor finally came to see us. "She's alive. She's stable but..."

"But what?" Melanie asked, now gripping onto her husband.

Dr Wallace gulped. "She... It's either short-term amnesia or long-term. We managed to prevent brain damage."

"So, she may not remember me?" I gasped.

"It depends on how far back she remembers." Dr Wallace shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry."

I heard Melanie start to cry again as I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before hiding my face into my knees and crying.

Thirty minutes later, I decided to call Mitchell. He was sympathetic and told me that he would tell Nate after their concert.

...

_Mitchell's POV_

"Did Mitchie call you yet?" I heard Jason ask Nate.

"No... She would have finished her op, right?" Nate asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry... Maybe she probably forgot because she was too busy being happy that she's okay." Shane assured.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nate nodded.

I decided to break their conversation. "Gentlemen... Mitchie called me and..."

"Mitchie called you?! Why wouldn't she call me?! Is Caity okay?" Nate asked, gripping my arms.

I sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry, Nate. She passed away."

I know that this was probably the most evil thing to do and will probably make his performance worse but emotions make them better and them being better will get them more money.

Nate collapsed into his brothers' arms in shock.

I just walked away, sighing.

...

_Mitchie's POV_

"Hey..." I whispered, stroking Caitlyn's hair as she woke up three days after her operation.

Her brows furrowed in fear and confusion.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, hoarsely. "Get away from me!"

"Caitlyn, it's me, Mitchie." I said, tears running down my cheeks. "Remember? We met nine years ago in Camp Rock."

"Camp... Rock?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you were my first friend there." I whispered.

Dr Wallace entered and smiled at Caitlyn. "Hey there, Mrs Gray."

"Mrs Gray?!" Caitlyn yelped, eyeing her wedding ring. "I'm not married! I'm only fourteen!"

"No..." I whispered, shaking my head. "Babe, you're twenty-five."

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No! I don't know where the hell you came from, whack job but I am fourteen."

Melanie came in and kissed her daughter's head.

"Mom, they're telling me I'm not fourteen. Tell them I am!" Caitlyn sobbed.

"Sweetie, they're right. You have amnesia..."

"Does that mean I'm dying?!" Caitlyn gasped.

"No." Melanie chuckled, stroking her daughter's head. "It means you've forgotten things. You're twenty-five. You're married. You're a singer, actress, dancer, model and music producer."

"Who's my husband?" she whispered, calmer.

"Nate. Remember him?" I asked.

"Yes. We met when we were little, right?" she asked. We all nodded. "Wh-what else?" she mumbled, gripping onto her mom.

"We met when we were sixteen. You've always been there for me and you helped me get my own record deal and now I'm famous because of you." I said, smiling.

"I'm sure you could have done it all yourself." Caitlyn mumbled, looking down. "I don't do anything. I'm helpless."

"No you're not." Her mother hissed. Something was wrong there...

"Daddy says I am." she whispered.

"Well Daddy's not here." Melanie said gently.

"He's-he's not?"

"No. He left us when you were fifteen."

"Oh. Where's Naynay, then?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Who's that?"

"Nate." Melanie said. "She used to call him that when she was eleven."

"Naynay's coming home in a couple of days, don't worry." I said.

"Okay..." Caitlyn said unsure. "You said that I was a singer, actress-"

"Model and music producer, yes." Melanie finished. "You're fabulous at all."

"Can-can I see myself. I mean-"

"You want to see you now?" I asked gently.

"I guess... My twenty-five year old self." she mumbled.

I pulled out my phone and showed her pictures of us. "You visited me on tour two weeks ago in Paris and we took this one on the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm pretty." she whispered, smirking a little.

She had had her confidence knocked down so many times , her mother and I were relieved to see her complimenting herself.

"You are." Dr Wallace smiled before patting her knee and giving us privacy. I guess she had checked Caitlyn's vitals etc.

I stared down at the photo of the both of us. Me and my blue dyed hair blowing in the wind with my signature grin and Caitlyn with her Gucci sunglasses, her now blonde but faintly chestnut hair blowing in the wind as she held onto her signature smirk.

"Am I a good singer? Actress? Model?" Caitlyn suddenly asked, scanning through the rest of my photos.

"Amazing. At all. You even did Broadway once and smashed it." I said.

"You're probably just saying that." she smirked.

I could feel my sister coming back to me. Even if it was slowly and starting off with a smirk.

"No, I'm really not. You did smash it and you are amazing." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Ooh, do you think that Nate's going to find out that his wife is actually alive? Stay tuned! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another update, guys! Sorry for the long delay, too busy hibernating ;P**

* * *

_Shane's POV_

I honestly felt bad for Caitlyn. And Nate. They were about to start their lives together, now this? I placed the letter beside Nate as he slept and slipped out of his hotel room before making my way to mine.

"I know it was wrong to tell the kid that his wife is dead... No, she just has amnesia... But this could help! She can start her life anew and Nate can focus on the band, completely. And of course his solo career." I heard. I turned and saw Mitchell on the phone, looking away from me.

Caitlyn's not dead? She has amnesia?

"Caitlyn will disappear. No-one will know who she is. From Michelle's point of view, this is irreversible, the girl's completely nothing now without her memory."

Fuck Mitchell. I opened my door and shut it quietly before ringing up Mitchie.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie, it's Shane." I said.

"Shane? What the heck, it's like 2 AM in the morning!"

"Not here, Mitch." I joked.

I heard her soft chuckles. "Why couldn't we be like this when we were dating?" she whispered.

"I don't know. But that's not why I'm calling you. Is Caitlyn alive?"

"What used to be her..." Mitchie whispered, her voice cracking. "She has amnesia. She thinks she's fourteen and she doesn't remember me. It hurts." she cried.

"Hey... Mitchie..." I cooed. "So, she's okay?" I asked just to be sure.

"I guess. She finds it hard to believe anything. She thinks she's not married to Nate. Oh, poor Nate! Is he okay?"

"He thinks his wife is dead." I said.

"What, why?!"

"Because Mitchell said so." I gritted out, rubbing my face.

"Always hated that bastard. I found it suspicious that I had to call him to get to you guys. It was never a problem in the past." Mitchie mumbled.

"I'm so firing him after I've told Nate the good-ish news." I sighed.

"Take it easy on him, okay? You guys are coming back home today?"

"Yeah... How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Everything is so fake to her right now. She thinks she's too ugly to be a superstar and she is a superstar!"

"Say one word to her."

"Okay... What is it?"

"The twenty-third." I whispered.

"What does it mean?" Mitchie whispered back.

"The day she and Nate had their first kiss." I smiled gently.

"Awh." Mitchie cooed. "Look, gotta have my beauty sleep because after I have this meeting with the big boss man, I'm visiting Cait."

"Okay, love you." I said.

My eyes widened as I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Like you." I heard before the dial tone.

I hit myself on the head as I threw my phone onto my bed. Fuck, why did I say that?!

It was four hours later when I felt myself awaken. I got ready for the day and knocked on Nate's door.

He opened it and wheeled his suitcase out.

"Hey, I got good news." I tried.

He slipped his sunglasses on to disguise the fact that he had been crying. "What could be good news after I find out that the love of my life is dead?"

"The fact that the love of your life is in fact, alive." I replied, grinning.

Nate stayed sober until his face contorted into confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Mitchell lied, thinking that you will throw yourself into your work." I whispered, dragging him into his room.

"That-that-"

"Fucking bastard? Yeah, Mitchie helped you there." I nodded.

"I can't believe it! So, she's okay?"

"Yeah, she just has amnesia..." I said, gently. "She doesn't remember marrying you or the past eleven years of her life." I said.

Nate's eyes widened as he took of the shades. "Twenty-third?" he whispered.

"We're hoping." I replied.

"We need to get back home, now."

...

_Caitlyn's POV_

The girl with the blue hair from a couple of days ago sat beside me as she held a box.

"Hi, Michaela." I smiled, warily.

"It's Michelle, but you call me Mitchie." I could see how much this was hurting her as pain flashed across her pristine features.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Never mind." she sighed, opening the box. "Here's some memories that you left in my house." She handed me the purple and black box and I fingered a necklace.

"Who's this from?" I asked, taking it out.

"Oh, Nate." she replied. "Got it for your fifth anniversary and that one around your neck, your wedding day."

"I'm not married, Mitchie." I said.

"Your ring says otherwise." she sighed. I took the ring off and threw it away.

"Now, I'm not." I said.

Mitchie stood up abruptly, shock written on her features. "You're being impossible! You're married and you're married to Nate who is pretty bad because you're like this. You know what... Twenty-third!"

"Twenty-third?" I mumbled. "What does that mean?" I tried to remember but everything was a blank.

"Breathe, Caitlyn!" Mitchie snapped, making me jump. I immediately breathed in and out, my head hurting as I did.

I pressed my fingers to my head and gasped in pain.

"Caitlyn? Breathe..." Mitchie said, rubbing my back gently. Another jolt through my head.

"Get the doctor." I whispered.

The doctor explained that it was usual for a patient to feel like this. Maybe an item or a word brought back memories which caused the intense pain in the head.

"Breathe." I whispered.

"What?"

"Breathe was the code Nate and I used when we felt alone. When we were apart, we would use the code to tell the other exactly what we were feeling. Sad, alone, depressed... It was all in that one word because no matter what, we would come home to each other..." I explained gently. "Twenty-third... It's our first kiss, isn't it?" I asked Mitchie.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"Twenty-third of July. I was fourteen and he was fifteen." I smiled softly.

I saw Mitchie pick up my ring and place it on my bedside table. "Maybe you'll remember the twentieth." she said heavily before leaving.

Twentieth?

There was a knock on the door and I saw Nate enter with his brothers.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey, how you feeling?" Jason asked, giving me a hug.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." My doctor said before leaving.

"I'm okay, I guess..." I trailed off when I saw Nate's eyes reach my ring finger and the table. "Urm... Everyone says that I am this hotshot superstar or something." I chuckled. "Me? I couldn't even sing for my life!"

"Want evidence?" Shane asked, bringing out his phone.

He showed me a video of me on tour, dancing and singing. Then he showed me some photo shoot pictures.

"That's me?" I asked shocked, looking at my flawless figure and golden blonde hair.

"Yeah, as beautiful as you were when you were four." Nate said, hoarsely. "Excuse me."

I watched him leave as I sighed and looked at the ring. "Tell him I remember the twenty-third but beg him not to rush me. This may be permanent and I am not the girl I used to be." I said.

"Okay." Jason nodded, sighing.

...

When I was released from hospital, I said something which surprised everyone.

"I want to go home. My, uh, marital home."

So, that was how I found myself staring at a glossed black front door with the fancy doorbell and everything.

"It's, uh, wow." I said to Nate.

He smiled lightly and opened the door, placing my suitcase in. I walked in after him as was met with 'WELCOME HOME' and an audience of family and friends.

"Nice to see you!" "How you doing?" "Don't ever scare us like that again!" was thrown all over.

I smiled lightly and nodded at everyone. Nate led me upstairs after giving everyone an excuse and showed me to our bedroom.

"I'll sleep in the guestroom just down the hall. Bathroom's to the left, wardrobe to the right. Everything you own is literally everywhere." he joked as he gestured to the clothes strewn across the floor. I chuckled.

"I'm pretty violent and messy, no?" I asked him, sitting on the king sized bed.

"Messy, yes. Violent, yes." he chuckled, sitting beside me. "Any questions?"

I looked down at the necklace around my neck. "This." I said, taking it off. "What does it mean?"

"Christopher was the prophet of travelling or something. I always wear it on tour or I give it to you. I gave it to you, officially, on our wedding day." he mumbled, standing up. "Better go entertain the guests. I'll give them an excuse for your lack of presence, if you like?"

"Yes, please. It's just... overwhelming." I said, looking away from him.

"Okay."

He left me to my thoughts as I closed my eyes.

_"No. It's me, Nate."_

_"You weren't here when I woke up. You promised."_

_"Yeah, I had to sort out Jojo. And Ruby came to stay. Remember you were meant to look after her?"_

_"Sorry about that."_

_"Nah..."_

Everything is hazy after that. Who's Jojo? A little Chihuahua ran and jumped onto my lap and I read the name tag. _Jojo_. Oh, so you're the infamous Jojo?

"Hi..." I mumbled, stroking his fur. He whined and licked my face. "Momma's home." I whispered.

Where the hell did I get 'Momma's' and 'home' from?

Jojo barked and Nate came back into the room, chuckling at us. "He missed you."

"I can tell." I smiled, petting the dog.

"You wanted us to get a dog. He's the first one who caught your eye. Poor thing was hurt and abandoned by the road and we fixed him up. Loved us ever since." Nate explained, sitting beside me and kissing the dog behind his ears. "Who's a good boy?"

Jojo barked and licked his face.

"This is so cute!" We heard.

I looked up and saw a girl with blue and green hair. Both bright colours. "Uh... Who's that?" I asked Nate.

"Oh, that's Ruby." Nate said, patting the spot beside him. Ruby sat beside him and smiled at me. "She's my little cousin. Uncle Brown's daughter."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Sorry for just coming in, unannounced like that." she apologised, blushing.

"It's okay." I whispered, looking down. "I need the bathroom."

I placed Jojo into Nate's arms and stood up, going into the en-suite. I leaned against the door and let my tears slip down my cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys, especially from my number 1 fan, you know who you are xx :)**

* * *

I opened the door, my towel wrapped around my body tightly and exited, jumping when I bumped into Nate.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I blushed, pulling my towel up higher.

Nate brought his mug down from his lips, my eyes capturing his sparkling silver wedding band. "It's okay. I've seen it all before. You live here. So..." he shrugged.

"I, er... The shower wasn't working so-"

"Your house as well. And I forgot to tell you about that. We actually been meaning to get that fixed. I'll give the plumber a call." Nate sighed, taking his phone out.

"Okay... I'll just go get dressed." I mumbled, leaving for my, our, my room. When I shut the door behind me, I sighed in relief.

After getting dressed, I remembered Michelle tell me that I had more stuff around hers. I need to get those back later.

I went around, exploring my dream house. I remembered talking to Nate back when we were kids about what my dream house would include. I guess we actually took some ideas from that.

I stopped when I saw something catch my eye. It was a large canvas of me in black and white drawing. This was amazing!

Nate's cousin; Ruby, I think, stopped beside me. "Nate drew that. He's an artist in his spare time when he isn't obsessing over music." she explained.

I remembered Nate talking about becoming an artist in the future back when we were thirteen. I guess he does it in his spare time now.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. "Am I hurting him?"

"It's not your fault." Ruby sighed, patting my shoulder gently. "Do you want to give each other makeovers? I see you haven't put makeup on."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

We made our way to my room because I had a suitcase full of cosmetics that I was given for free due to my fabulous advertising. Sadly, I couldn't remember my successful career all that much.

"You look good in hot pink." I suddenly said, making her eyes widen.

"How-how did you remember?" she whispered, eyeing the lipstick shade in my hand.

"I-I don't know. I just saw it and picked it up." I replied, eyeing the stick myself.

"I do. I always did. You know, we used to do this all the time when you weren't busy humping my cousin." she said, casually.

I nearly choked on air. "Did we-"

"Used to have sex all the time? Yes." Ruby said.

"Even when-"

"I was there? Yes, but obviously a bit quieter." she grinned.

"Oh my God." I mumbled, covering my face.

"Peach is nice on you." Ruby chuckled, taking my hands off my blushing face. "You were so outgoing, you didn't even care! Now you're timid and awkward..." she muttered, trying to open the lipstick.

"I was confident?" I asked, helping her. I then proceeded to paint her lips.

"Very." she mumbled. "You made out with Nate in front of 20-odd thousand fans, you're always the one to strike up conversations at family dinners and you never back down from an argument."

"Wow, I was a wonder woman." I smiled.

"You still are. Just be her again, please." Ruby begged.

We continued to do each other's makeup until it was nearly lunch time. I got up and ordered pizza for us.

"Oh! I better get my stuff from Mitchie's." I said, grabbing my bag.

Ruby's eyes widened. "You called her by her nickname."

"I did, didn't I?" I gasped. "Mitchie..."

I suddenly remember our time as friends back when we were 16 in Camp Rock. "Do you-"

"Remember her? Yes!" I grinned, biting my lip. "I have to tell Nate!"

I went to his study and burst in, walking in on him and his parents. "Uh..." Nate trailed off.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, guys. I just... I have to get stuff from Mitchie's." I started grinning as I looked down.

"What?" Nate asked, smiling slightly.

"I-I remember her." I whispered. "How could I forget someone whose been like a sister to me?"

"Not your fault, sweetheart." Mrs Gray said. "Nathaniel, tend to your wife." I blushed when she said that.

"We're, uh, taking things slow." Nate mumbled, standing up. "I'll meet you at the car."

I watched him leave and was about to follow when his mother stopped me. "Do you remember your time together?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, shaking my head.

His parents sighed. "Take your time. You're getting there. At least we're up to sixteen." Mr Gray praised.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I best get going."

...

I rang the doorbell and waited. Nate was behind me, leaning against the driver's door, his sunglasses on, I don't know why he had to come out. This was a gated area where other celebrities lived in.

The door opened and an older version of Mitchie with golden brown hair opened the door. "Caitlyn!"

"Connie!" I said, hugging her. She seemed surprised. "I, uh, I remember." I smiled. "At least up to the time I met you guys."

"That's good! You're getting there, my darling." she grinned. "What can Mitchie do for you?" she asked, letting me and Nate in. "We were just having lunch with some extended family and decided to meet at Mitchie's."

We entered the dining room and everyone's eyes were on my as Mitchie stood up, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Caitlyn, hi." she smiled.

I went up to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I forgot you." I whispered.

"Cait...?"

"I remember you. You were like a sister to me, how could I forget?" I whispered, ignoring the stares. I guess this was what Ruby meant. I am so outgoing.

"Cait!" Mitchie gasped, hugging me tighter. "She remembers, mom!" she grinned at her mother.

"I know, mija." Connie smiled, patting Nate's shoulder.

"So, what did you want?" Mitchie asked, leading Nate and I out to her living room.

"The rest of my stuff." I said, nodding at one of my boxes.

"Oh, sure! I'll help you fill the car and get Julio, my cousin, to bring your suitcases down." Mitchie said, handing a box to Nate.

"Thanks." I grinned, kissing her cheek making her giggle.

Within ten minutes, the rest of my stuff were securely in Nate's Range Rover.

"Do you guys want to stay? We have loads of food, you know my mom."

"No, we can't. We kinda ditched Ruby and his parents. Plus, we ordered pizza which would probably be finished by Ruby by now." I joked.

Mitchie chuckled and brought me in for probably the eighth hug that day. "Okay, take care guys." she said, hugging Nate too.

We got into the car and waved at Mitchie and her family as we drove out of the gates.

...

I finally finished packing away all my stuff, vaguely remembering where everything went. I then made my way downstairs and saw Nate watching late night movies alone.

"Where's Ruby?" I asked, sitting beside him.

He lifted an arm and I snuggled into him, comfortably. "In bed. She was knackered. Had to talk to her mom."

"Oh. She's still not happy with the new step-father thing?" I asked.

"Yeah... So, how are you? Any memory headaches?"

"Just a couple. Nothing too serious." I said, kissing him. "Thanks for asking."

He licked his lips and gasped.

"What, can't a woman kiss her guy?" I asked, huskily. Truth be told, I don't actually remember being with him this romantically but I could see how this was hurting him so I could make it up to him a little.

I pushed him against the couch and straddled him, leaning down to placed my lips on his. "You taste like peaches." he mumbled, biting my lips lightly.

"Now you do." I teased, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, revealing a chest of muscle and six-pack. "Holy..."

"You've seen it all before, take it out of your memory box." he chuckled wiping my hair behind my ear and bringing me down for another kiss.

"Let's continue this... in our bedroom." I grinned and stood up, slowly making my way upstairs before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pick me up.

"You're killing me, here." he whispered into my ear.

"Then punish me." I grinned, biting my lip.

"If you say so."

He carried me upstairs to our room and dropped me onto our bed, making me bounce on the mattress. "I love you." I said, actually feeling it.

"I love you too. So much." he replied, before taking both our clothing off.

We pleasured each other to the early hours of the morning and for once, I felt somewhat completed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with another update! Damn school tomorrow ;(**

* * *

I squinted as the morning sunlight crept through the blinds. I grinned when I felt his bare chest pressed against mine as my head laid on his chest.

"Morning, Beautiful." he mumbled into my hair.

I chuckled, slightly. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing. And I know all your tells." he replied, wiping my hair out of my face.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, getting out of bed and throwing his top on.

"I like how that reaches your thighs." he smirked, making me roll my eyes playfully. "Going to head down to the label to hire a new manager."

"What was wrong with Mitchell?" I asked, tying my hair up and going to the bathroom.

"Everything, babe. He was just starting to get on our nerves." Nate said, following me.

"I'm going to have a shower, then I'll have breakfast with Ruby." I said, turning the shower on.

"Are you going out today?"

"No, don't intend to really." I replied, taking his shirt off.

"Okay, good. I'll go wake Ruby up then."

I know that he was still awkward around me because of the whole 'marriage, sex' thing. Just yesterday, I was blushing when I stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on in front of him. Today, I felt like we were actually getting somewhere. That somewhere meaning maybe, just maybe, sex in the shower.

I chuckled at my thoughts and stood under the scalding water, washing away all the dirt and sweat.

When I finally finished getting ready, I spotted a diamond ring on my bedside table. Without thinking, I put it on and grinned, putting my hand out to the sun to view it better.

"Maybe, we can have a proper wedding." I mumbled to myself before leaving the room.

...

"What are you making?" I asked Nate when I got to the kitchen. He had his back turned to me as he was placing trays in the oven.

"Blueberry muffins and some honey bread. The pancakes are already done." he nudged his head over to the pancakes.

"Hmm, yummy." I said, licking my lip and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah...?" Nate asked, turning around to wrap his arms around my waist as I placed mine on his shoulders.

"That we should have a proper wedding. My mom told me that she wasn't even there for our first one." I pouted.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing. We could have a proper wedding, if you want." Nate smiled and kissed me on the lips. We broke away when we heard cheering behind us.

I turned around and blushed when I saw Ruby, Shane, Amelia, Jason and Felix.

"The Golden Couple are together again." Shane smirked, picking up a pancake.

"Hey! How did you guys get in?" Nate asked, taking the plate of pancakes away from everyone's reach.

Jason sat at the counter island and picked up an apple. "Ruby let us in. You were too busy doing kissy things."

"And I'm guessing that they randomly enter our home." I stated, chuckling.

"What's for breakfast?" Ruby asked, going to the oven. "Oh! Blueberry muffins, my favourite!"

"And honey bread." I said, leaning into Nate. "So, why are you guys here?"

"Our manager meeting. We're here to pick Nate up." Jason replied. "Now, can I have a pancake?"

Nate groaned. "Fine!"

After breakfast, the guys left leaving the girls, Felix and I alone. I wasn't really opting to talk to anyone so I went upstairs to my room to do some reading.

I found my black and white diary on my dresser and picked it up, reading its entries.

I sat on my bed and leaned against the pillows. I ought to change these sheets...

**17th August 2008.**

**Nate's back... He looks really cool. We said hello to each other but that was pretty much it. He was busy anyway with the Final Jam preparations and all. I think my crush on him had died a little because I met this really cool guy last month called Stanley. Guy's so rich! And he noticed me at school! Stanley's here at camp and we've been secretly hanging out. I think I'm actually falling for him.**

**28th August 2009.**

**I can't freakin' believe it! He totally ignored my calls! What a jerk. You know, maybe Stanley is good after all...**

**30th September 2009. **

**Stanley's and I's first date was amazing! We watched the sun set and the stars appear... I think he's better than Nate, to be honest...**

**23rd February 2010.**

**Stanley was cheating on me. He broke up with me. THAT JERK! He needs to DIE! I also hate the fact that my other guy is dating someone else. Selena Gomez, you're a bitch. And I hate you. And Stanley!**

**11th August 2010.**

**Yay, it's my birthday...! Camp Rock did a birthday special for me. Mom couldn't make it... Nate did though and he gave me a present before going back to eye his new candy, Dana. **

**13th August 2010.**

**Great, the ONLY time this curly haired horse sees me is when we both enter the wrong class and pass each other, winking. Damn boy is so cute, I forgot all my dance steps. AND I'M THE FREAKIN' TEACHER!**

**4th November 2010.**

**I knew 'NANA' wouldn't last. Dana was caught cheating on Nate with Luke Williams. Can't believe I recorded a song with that jerk! Nate's alright though, he knew it was puppy love. He told me that he's in love with someone else. Who's that, though?**

**17th November 2010.**

**Fuck, nearly missed out on Nate's birthday party. Turns out, he wanted me there to ask me a question. I gave him a present, a new guitar charm for his necklace I got for his 16th. The question was if I would go out with him on a DATE! I obvs said 'yes' because my crush was increasing by the minute. He was so much happier after that, people thought he got laid. His parents weren't too happy with that joke.**

I decided to stop reading. I know what I am. I'm a confident sadistic bitch who writes in a diary. I chuckled. Don't I ever change...

There was a knock on the door and Mitchie came in and sat beside me.

"Your diary." she smiled.

"Yeah. I, uh, know a little bit about myself now." I admitted.

"That's good. We're getting there." she grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with another chapter! x Back in Nate's POV! x**

* * *

_Nate's POV_

I woke up and felt beside me. Empty. Curious, I got out of bed and searched for Caitlyn.

I halted when I heard a soft melody coming from our music room. I walked up to the slightly ajar door and watched Caitlyn play 'Your Song' by Elton John on the piano whilst singing softly.

I opened the door and sat beside her, taking over the piano part.

"And you can tell everybody..., this is your song. It might be quite simple, but now that it's done..." she suddenly stopped and stood up before leaving.

I followed her, pulling her arm back just as she reached our room. "Hey... What's wrong?" I asked softly as to not wake up Ruby since it was 4 AM in the morning.

"What if I never remember us?" Caitlyn asked, her tears slipping down her cheeks. I brought a hand up to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, Nate... But I'm not your Caitlyn."

"You are... You just need time. Look, you're doing so well, you've remembered so many things and you're up to twenty so that's five more years to go." I whispered, kissing her head.

"Out of eight. Of which we got married, starting sleeping together..." she trailed off, sighing. "I don't even remember getting married. How can you live like this? Having eight years of perfect bliss whereas I can't recall more than half." she was crying now.

"You're right." I said, shocking her. "How can I live like this? Knowing that you don't remember everything and it hurts so much? Well, I can live like this because I know you, Caitlyn. Better than yourself and when I say that you will remember everything... trust me. Have I ever let you down before?" She shook her head. "Exactly, so stop being so negative and help me choose a outfit to wear for the KCAs. I'm hosting."

She smiled and took my hand, leading me into our bedroom.

...

I stole one of Ruby's toasts as she hit me. "Sorry, gotta eat. I have to get to the arena early." I mumbled, eating.

"Ew, don't talk with your mouth full!" Ruby grimaced. "And sure. Is Caitlyn following you?"

"No... She said that she wasn't ready for that. Uncle Brown managed to keep the paps away for now but as soon as she steps out onto that orange carpet, it's going to be hell for her." I said.

"True. What do the world know?" Ruby asked, biting into her toast.

"Just that Caitlyn's had a serious head injury and that we're more than okay; she's forgiven me for my mistakes."

"Does she know?"

"No. I won't tell her until she remembers, otherwise she'll flip out and who knows what else she would believe." I replied. "Now, I really must go." I kissed my cousin by the side of her head as she sighed. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm permanently staying in America. Mum and Dad... I really don't want to live with either of them. Especially Mum. Dad's okay but he's moving between Canada and England because of Camp Rock and Dee."

"I have a spare ten minutes. Let's talk." I said, sitting beside her on the counter island.

"Can I live here? With you and Caitlyn? I promise I won't be a problem, I swear. I'll even get Dad to buy me an apartment."

"You know what? I'm old enough to be your legal guardian, right?" I asked as she nodded. "You're sixteen years old you can decide what you want."

Ruby hugged me tightly as she sniffled. "Thanks." she said watery. "I'm just so fed up... Go, you're going to be late."

I sighed as she stepped back, wiping her eyes. "You'll be alright?"

She nodded and pushed me out the door, handing me my keys. "Go!" she ordered.

I chuckled and left.

...

_Caitlyn's POV_

Mitchie came over, asking me for outfit ideas since she was running a bit late. I chuckled as I finally pieced together her outfit.

"There. You look great, Mitch." I grinned, taking a selfie with her.

"Thanks. You should come." she said, putting her shoes on.

I turned around and sighed, leaning against the wall. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"That's not me to decide. That's you." Mitchie smiled, pulling me into her and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "But personally, I think you're ready."

I grinned and walked into the closet, choosing a black jumpsuit and black platform sandals.

"How about this?" I asked, holding the items up.

"Gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous!" Mitchie squealed, calling Ruby to help.

After I was dressed, Mitchie's limo arrived and we entered, leaving for the event.

"What do I do if I get interviewed?" I asked.

"Tell them that you and Nate are cool and that you're engaged." Mitchie said, touching up her lipstick.

"Cool about what?"

"Head injury. Amnesia." Mitchie said quickly. Probably to get her lipstick done quickly. I shrugged.

"Sure. Why can't I tell them we're married?" I asked.

"You're not 'officially' married in the public's eyes. Plus, you want everyone to know about your dream fairytale wedding!" Mitchie squealed. I giggled and nodded.

"I think I can wing it." I smirked.

When we got there, Mitchie got out first to 'soften the ball' a bit.

Once I got out, all the fans were screaming and the reporters and paparazzi went crazy. I smiled and followed Mitchie and other celebrities down the red carpet.

"Hey, Caitlyn! Over here!" Someone from Hot Tunes called me. I smiled fakely and stood beside her, signing autographs and arms and phones.

"Hi!" I finally said to the reporter.

"Caitlyn, great to see you back on your feet! Your label said it was a serious head injury and that you'll be off for a few months."

"Yeah, I just came to support my... my fiancé." I grinned, showing her my new rock.

"Oh my God! Did you just hear that?! Nate proposed to Caitlyn Gellar! Nate Gray and Caitlyn Gellar are getting married! It's way long overdue!" she said, making the fans scream in delight as I giggled.

"He's hosting and I thought, why not? No performing or anything just sitting down and enjoying the best show ever." I said.

"So... Sorry to bring this up but what are your thoughts again on Nate-"

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie grinned, hugging me. "Missed you." she pouted.

"Here's Mitchie Torres, guys!" The reporter grinned, her eyes showing disappointment.

"Hi, I need to steal my bestie. Her guy is looking for her!" Mitchie said, giggling as she dragged me away to cheers. "Nate's looking for you. I found him and told him that I convinced you to come."

"Cool! Maybe I can sneak a kiss for the fans."

We found Nate already presenting with his co-host and I sneaked up behind him, turned him around and pecked his lips.

"And here's my beautiful fiancée!" he chuckled, kissing my cheek as his co-host, Rydell giggled at us.

I winked at the camera and went back to signing autographs with Mitchie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the response, guys! Here's the next chapter! x**

* * *

I listened to the Hot Tunes report the following day after the awards. I higher the volume when I heard something which peaked my interest.

**"It seems as if Nate likes to put a ring on his problems. It's no secret that the 26 year old-"**

"What are you watching?"

I groaned and turned to face Ruby, who sat next to me.

"Hot Tunes. Now, shh!" I hissed, increasing the volume again.

**"Stay tuned, this was Hot Tune's morning report. We'll be right back, after the break." **The reporter grinned, dazzlingly.

"Seriously?!" I yell at the TV.

"What?" Ruby asked, turning the TV off.

"Why did they say that 'Nate likes to put a ring on his problems'?" I asked her. Her eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Your manager explained that from your head injury, you had amnesia. And Nate told Hot Tunes that you having amnesia wouldn't stop him from loving you." Ruby rushed.

"Oh. Okay." I smiled, standing up. "He's so sweet, isn't he? And so patient." I said, as we went into the kitchen.

"Where is he, anyway?" she asked.

"Has to work on his album." I mumbled, vile suddenly coming up my throat. I threw up in the sink and breathed heavily as Ruby wiped my hair back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned and patting my back.

"It might be just a stomach bug. Don't worry, hun." I said, waving her off. Wrong idea as I threw up again, heaving. "Call my doctor. Her number is on the blue note on the fridge."

"Okay!" Ruby breathed, rushing to get her phone.

I turned on the tap and washed my face with water. I rinsed my mouth of the acid and breathed heavily.

"She says that you could go to her now. I'll-I'll drive!" Ruby said, helping me get into my car. "Do you need your phone? Bag?"

"Just get them." I muttered, closing my eyes.

...

"Well, Mrs Gray..." Dr Wallace mumbled, checking my notes. I had peed into a cup for her and took blood tests. What else now?!

"Well...?" I asked, anxiety rushing through my body.

She turned and grinned at me, showing me what was written on my notes. "You're pregnant."

I gasped as I shook my head. "No... I can't be... How-? How far?" I breathed out.

"Three months. You're not showing; must have a nice figure." she joked. "Your morning sickness must have started today. Have you felt nausea, tiredness or faint lately?"

"Yes but I thought that was because of my amnesia?" I mumbled.

"Well yes, they're an underlying reason but it was also because you are pregnant."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I yelled, placing a hand on my stomach. "Is there really a peanut inside of me?" I asked, making her laugh.

"Yes, honey!" she grinned. "Want to see baby?"

"I-uh... Guess." I replied.

After everything was set up, she placed gel onto my stomach and started looking around for my baby with that stick of hers.

"Can you see it?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, right here." she points to the middle of the sonogram screen where I could just see a small peanut sized shape.

"Wow. That's incredible..." I mumbled.

"I'll give you information on midwives and the likes as you get cleaned up. I'll also get you some pictures so you can show Nate."

I simply nodded as I continued to look at my baby. Our baby. A little Nate. A little Caitlyn. Wow...

* * *

**Sorry it's short ;( x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haven't updated this in a long while. Here's the next chapter for you guys then! x**

* * *

_Nate's POV_

When I arrived home, I found Caitlyn on the sofa, lying down as she watched a Disney movie. "Hey," I smiled, kissing her lips softly. "Where's Rubes?"

"She went bowling with Amy and Felix." she replied, sitting up. "Sit. I have something to show you."

She turned beside her and retrieved a purple and black box from the floor. Her favourite box. She gave it to me and smiled.

"Open it." she sat crossed legged on the sofa and turned to me, expectantly.

I stared at the box and breathed out, opening it. There was a black and white/grey picture, a pair of pale green booties, a pregnancy test...

"You're pregnant?" I asked, taking the test out.

"Yeah."

I smiled, and pulled her into me, kissing her full on the lips.

She pulled away, biting her lip as she giggled. "We're having a baby." I breathed out.

"Yes, yes we are." she giggled, kissing me. "Makes sense. We're really happy. And I... I'm ready. Maybe we should hold off the wedding until baby is born."

She placed my hands on her stomach and grinned. This is actually the most I've seen her happy. I think our wedding day comes second.

"There's a peanut inside of you." I said.

She chuckled. "Yes, Nate. There's a peanut inside of me. That and I had nuts today." I gently nudged her as she laughed at her little joke, making me smile.

"You're so beautiful, you know?" I mumbled, stroking her cheek lightly.

"Why, I do know." she smirked, kissing my nose before leaving the room.

Maybe I was getting my girl back to me.

...

_Caitlyn's POV_

**"It has emerged that Melissa was indeed seeing Nate Gray behind her boyfriend's back as well as his fiancée. A spokesperson from Melissa admitted that they had seen the two together numerous of times since their public display of affection which led Nate's then girlfriend, Caitlyn, to call him out in her interviews. The-" **

I couldn't bare to hear anymore. He was lying to me all this time. They all were. I bit my lip as an idea popped into my mind, making me smirk a little.

"Nate!" I called out, standing up.

"In the office!"

I found him just there as leaned against the door jamb.

"Can we tell everyone tonight at dinner? I think that it will be more formal."

"What about your mom? Wouldn't she want to know, seeing that she's in Hawaii right now?" Nate asked, looking up from the piano.

"I called her earlier on. Now call everybody." I ordered.

...

"This is lovely, isn't it? It's nice to see you here as well Mitchie." Denise smiled.

"Shane and I are friends again and Caitlyn invited me so it must be important." Mitchie replied.

"Yeah, the news. We'll tell you guys later." I said.

"Really?" Felix asked. "I didn't get through dinner just to hear you say that. I could be at home, playing COD or something!"

"Dude, it's worthwhile, don't worry." Nate said, punching his brother's arm lightly.

"Better be."

I smiled and sipped on my cranberry juice. It did the job, tricking everybody. It was bitter but it was alright.

When everything was quiet again, I decided to ask something. "So, Nate... Who's Melissa?"

This earned surprised glances from everyone.

"A friend, why?" Nate asked, cautiously.

"Just asking. Hot Tunes made it seem like you were closer than that." I giggled, making him laugh nervously as well as everyone else. "So there's nothing going on between you guys, right?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"And nothing went on between you guys? Nothing at all?" I taunted.

"Nothing."

I saw Mitchie, his brothers and sister glare at him. "You sure about that?" I asked, putting my wine glass down.

Nate smiled at me. "Why are we talking about this now?" he asked, gesturing subtly to everyone.

"Because this table contains liars." I replied, pushing my plate away as I gripped my fork tightly in my hand. "And Caitlyn hates liars." I whispered.

"Look, we dealt with this okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Look, none of you told me that you cheated on me with Melissa Olivera. I heard the Hot Tunes segment today. You guys have been seeing each other behind my back."

"I was just telling her to stay away and that she had a boyfriend to go to." Nate replied, calmly.

"Oh right? So when were you going to let me remember that you cheated on me?"

"When you remembered, I was going to talk to you about it!"

"Okay." I simply said. "Then why was there a picture of you two kissing taken three days ago?"

Nate's eyes widened as I smirked.

"I knew it. There was no picture but now you let me see your true colours." I said, shaking my head as I left the room.

I locked myself in our bedroom and leaned against it, eyeing my ring. I know the other me forgave him but could both of us forgive him for what happened three days ago?

* * *

**A little drama ;o**


End file.
